A Husband & A Father
by inu runner
Summary: Sequel to The Family Man. It's stressful enough planning a wedding, but knowing that someone wants your husband dead & your brother in law is professing his love to you.. now it's just a little absurd.
1. Minivan Madness

**A Husband and a Father**

_Minivan Madness_

"Just breath Kikyo, breath!" Kagome cried as she dialed Inuyasha's cell phone number.

No one answered. "Where is that bastard?"

"The baby is coming! Kagome! What do I do?!" A frightened Kikyo screamed and

wept as waves of pain and nausea hit her relentlessly.

"Let me try Sesshomaru's cell!"

"Hurry! This baby wants out!" Kikyo moaned from Kagome's couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Little brother, I am not going to have strippers at my bachelor party!" Sesshomaru stated

calmly into his cell phone as he reclined into his swivel chair in his office. "Theirs is

another call coming in. Call me back before you do anything foolish. And, Inuyasha, no

strippers!"

Inuyasha started to rant on about how Sesshomaru sucked all the fun out of life, but was

cut short as Sesshomaru hung up on him.

His cell rang again. "Hello," Sesshomaru answered suavely.

"Sesshomaru! Where's Inuyasha?"

"Looking at strippers for my bachelor party."

"What?! I thought we had agreed on no strippers!"

"Kagome, I can't take it any longer!"

Sesshomaru became alert as he heard Kikyo's scream on the other end of his cell phone.

"She's having the baby, isn't she?" Sesshomaru stated rather than questioned.

Now he was on his feat. Grabbing his coat and car keys he ran out of his office he waved

at his secretary, Kagura, to take the rest of his calls for the day. Sesshomaru madly

dashed out of his company's building and to his car.

"Yes!" Kagome cried. "Tell me what to do!"

"My office is too far away for me to get there in time. You have to get Kikyo into your

car and to the hospital. I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Shutting his cell phone with

a snap Sesshomaru put his silver BMW into reverse and sped towards the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned through gasps of pain as Kagome helped her

sister-in-law into her minivan.

Kagome cringed as she climbed into the drivers seat and buckled herself in. She

definitely didn't want to tell Kikyo that her husband was out looking at strippers while

his wife gave birth to their first child.

"You might want to buckle up," Kagome said, sidestepping KIkyo's question. _Boy, _

_Inuyasha, you sure owes me!_

With a squeal from her brakes and tires, Kagome's minivan shot forth from her driveway

and into the oncoming traffic. Kagome didn't bother to look.

"Look out for the…" Kikyo started to say something urgent, but was cut short as the

minivan hit something solid with a thud.

"Was that a bird?" Kagome asked, worried that she had killed an animal.

"No, you hit a biker!"

Jumping out of the drivers side, Kagome took a few seconds to take in the scene. To her

dismay she realized that she really had hit a biker. The said biker was now on the ground

and holding his leg.

"Are you okay?" Kagome rushed over to the man who groaned painfully.

"My leg! I think it's broken!"

"I'm headed for the hospital right now. Would you like a ride?"

"No way!" The man glared fiercely at Kagome. "You expect me to get in your car after

you just hit me?"

"You'll have to wait for an ambulance to come and get you."

The man finally consented and Kagome helped him into her minivan, leaving his

mangled bike in the middle of the road as she drove away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What is taking her so long? She should have been here before me._ A worried

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in front of the hospital doors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The light is red!" Kikyo and the biker screamed as Kagome flew past the intersection.

"Look out for the pedestrians!"

An elderly man had just started to cross the street as Kagomecame flying up. Barely

seeing the old man in time Kagome pushed on her breaks.

The minivan came to a screeching stop just centimeters away from hitting the elderly

man.

The old man had stopped moving as he had watched Kagome's car come upon him. Now

he just stood there, blocking Kagome's way, and looking white as a sheet.

Suddenly the old man's hand came up and grabbed his chest as he gasped and fell to the

ground.

"What is he doing?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

"Did he die?" Kikyo asked.

"I think he just had a heart attack," the biker in Kagome's backseat commented in shock.

"We've got to get him to the hospital!" Kikyo wailed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru stopped pacing as he saw Kagome's minivan come into view. Pulling up at

the emergency doors to the hospital, Sesshomaru opened the passenger door and helped

Kikyo into the waiting wheelchair that he had there for her.

Not waiting for Kagome, Sesshomaru had started to wheel Kikyo away when she stopped

him.

"There's also a biker with a broken leg and an elderly man that just had a heart attack in

Kagome's car. They need medical attention."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief as Kikyo shrugged before doubling over in pain.

"Help! This man just had a heart attack!" he heard his wife yell as the hospital staff

swarmed Kagome's car.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he hastily wheeled Kikyo towards the hospital's front

desk.

_Do I need to send Kagome back to driving school again?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't look at me like that," Kagome huffed at her husband.

Sesshomaru laughed and pulled Kagome close to him on the couch in the waiting area of

the hospital. "And what look was I giving you?" Kagome turned to look at him and

giggled as he raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You gave me the, 'I'm sending you back to driving school,' look."

"You cannot possible think I would send you back there. After all, you hit me the first

time I sent you there. I think if I send you back then you might somehow kill me."

"I never thought about it that way before. Huh." Kagome closed her eyes and leaned

against her husband as they patiently waited to see their new niece or nephew.

"Excuse me. Are you the Tayotomis" Kagome looked up to see a nurse waiting for them

to follow her to Kikyo's room. Getting up they followed her through the long and

winding hallways of the hospital.

"Did Inuyasha ever show up?" Kagome inquired as she walked quickly, trying to keep

up with her husband's long stride.

"I never saw or heard from him after you called," Sesshomaru raised his head a little

higher a sniffed the air in the hallway for good measure. "He definitely has not been

here, although he said he would call me."

"Is he still looking at strippers?! Shouldn't you call him and tell him he's a father?"

"First, he should have been able to tell if his mate was delivering. Second, why spoil the

fun of seeing Kikyo yell at him?"

Kagome smacked him lightly on the arm, "You two are so rude to each other."

The two came to a stop just outside of Kikyo's room. Kagome turned to walk in, but

Sesshomaru

lightly tugged her back out of the room.

A certain silverhaired hanyou had just come flying down the hall. Shirttail un-tucked and

hair askew Inuyasha stopped in front of them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome angrily snapped at him as she saw dozens of lipstick marks across

his face and shirt. Kagome wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but instead settled for

a simple, "I can't believe you, you jerk!"

"I can't believe you either. You took out **_two _**pedestrians on your way here?"

"How did you know?"

Inuyasha grinned a toothy smile with fangs gleaming. "You're on the news."

Kagome groaned

**Well, how was it? Review! And some ideas or suggestions would be awesome by the way!! Love ya!**


	2. Unwelcome Intrusion

1**A Husband & A Father**

_Unwelcome Intrusions_

He blew on the cappuccino as he reclined into one of the frumpy chairs by the television

screen that the quaint café provided. Finally taking a sip of his hot delight he watched the

news as it flashed across the screen.

They had made it all too convenient for him to find them.

As the news story on Tayotomi Kagome's reckless driving came to an end, he got up,

paid his waiter, and walked across the busy city street to his black limo.

He had plans to lay out, old alliances to talk to that he had not had a chat with in well

over two

years now, and new acquaintances to be made before he could spring into action.

_You're a dead man, Sesshomaru._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU MISSED THE BIRTH OF YOUR SON BECAUSE YOU WERE WITH

STRIPPERS!"

Inuyasha's ears lay flat on the back of his skull as he looked to his older brother and

Kagome for help.

Kagome sighed, happy that they were at Inuyasha and Kikyo's home and far away from

hospitals and crazy news reporters that had almost run _her _over trying to get an interview

from her.

"If it is of any consolation," Sesshomaru said, "Kagome and I agreed that we did not

want strippers at my bachelor party."

"So you mean to say that my husband was seeing these girls without having a legitimate

reason to." Kikyo's docile eyes blazed into fire as her wrath descended upon her husband.

"You're not helping," Inuyasha whimpered.

The three reclined into chairs around the sofa that Kikyo lounged in, her little pup nestled

in her arms.

"We really should be going so you can get your rest Kikyo," Kagome said, trying to

sound a soothing as possible.

The doorbell rang and resounded throughout the house. Inuyasha's head jerked up as a

frightened and sheepish look crossed his face.

"Maybe they've come to see your new baby Kikyo!" Kagome happily skipped to the

front door.

"I doubt that," Sesshomaru stated dryly as Inuyasha fidgeted nervously in his seat.

Kagome, after opening the front door, stepped back in horror. Two women dressed in

very skimpy clothing smiled back mischievously. "We heard that there were some very

naughty little boys here." One of the women casually liked her lips as she stared at the

two most handsome men she had ever laid eyes upon.

Inuyasha chuckled nervously as all heads swiveled to stare him down. "Those boys just

left a while ago. They're not here anymore," he managed to squeak out in fright as he

felt his wife's stare roasting his back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You don't think Kikyo was serious about getting a divorce? Was she?" Kagome

questioned her husband over Rin and Shippo's bickering.

His turn signal flickered on as he cut into another lane. He shrugged. He was not

about to put it past that woman to do something so rash like that.

"Daddy is faster than mom!" Shippo said triumfantly.

"Mommy loves me more!" Rin stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Sesshomaru looked into his rearview mirror, "What are you two arguing about today?"

He teased his two oldest children.

"We're seeing which one of you is the best parent ever!!" Shippo smiled back at his

father as Rin grunted about boys being stupid.

"Why do you think one of us is a better parent than the other?" Kagome asked.

"Because dad is way cooler than you mom," Shippos stated matter-of-factly.

Kagome rolled her eyes as they arrived at Sheshiro and Sheshima's daycare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pulled into the driveway, glad to be home after hearing thirty minutes worth of Rin

and Shippo's argument over if he or his wife was the better parent.

Leaning over the consol he kissed his frazzled wife, "We could relax on the couch tonight

and see if you made the evening news." Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome lightly hit his

arm and gave a mock glare.

Finally getting Sheshiro and Sheshima from an overly complicated gadget called a car

seat, he made his way towards their house. The twins giggled as Sesshomaru stooped to

hold their small hands and guide them to the house.

Rin and Shippo were still arguing as Kagome walked up behind him. Reaching their

front door Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, causing his wife to run into him.

Their front door was open and hung loosely on its hinges, a window to his left was

smashed open. He was only lightly amused when Shippo started to growl and put Rin

protectively behind him.

Sesshomaru took a quick sniff of the air to determine if it had been humans or demons

that had vandalized his home. Eyes widening a hair he coughed, trying to get rid of the

putrid scent that now filled his lungs.

_Naraku? No. That cannot be possible._

By now Kagome had realized what was going on and clung to the back of Sesshomaru's

shirt.

"Take the children and get back in the car. Lock the doors and if I don't come back in

fifteen minuets, call the police."

"But Sesshomaru..." Kagome's frightened voice was cut short as he turned on her, eyes

bleeding into a crimson hue.

"Do as I say." His wife gulped and obeyed, snatching the twins up as she dashed back to

the car. "Shippo, that means you too," Sesshomaru looked at his son in dismay as Shippo

tried to puff himself up to his full height.

Shippo growled again, this time it sounded stronger and angrier. The little fox demon

had grown almost two feet since he had been adopted into their family, and was still

growing like a weed. Wiry muscles on the boys arms and legs flexed as he tensed, ready

to prove to his father that he was not a child and could indeed fight.

Sesshomaru shook his head in dismay. Although Shippos was not biologically related to

his wife, he swore that his son had inherited Kagome's stubbornness.

"Once we go inside you cannot leave my side. Do you understand me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their feet crunched on shattered glass, their steeps echoing throughout the house.

Shippo sucked in his breath as he surveyed his ruined home. It looked as if a tornado had

come through, upturning and demolishing everything in its path.

His father signaled for Shippo to follow him though the rooms as they inspected

everything, making sure the intruders were still not hiding in some shadowy corner of

their large house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing a cry, Sesshomaru spun around, razor sharp claws outstretched and ready to do

their master's bidding.

_Where is Shippo?_

He growled, angry that his son had disobeyed his order in such a crucial situation where

anything could happen.

Shippo flew into the room cowering, his tail between his legs. "In y-y-your bedroom,"

Shippo stuttered out, "there's a knife with b-blood on it and a note for y-y-you da-ad,"

and then his son fainted.

**Hope every one likes this latest chapter! R&R people!**

Helikesitheymikey!: that's where I got the idea! I knew it was in some movie or another, but I'd seen it such a long time ago and I couldn't remember which one! Just to let you know, I have seen way too many movies and can't keep them strait. It's so great to hear from you again. Yay!

Bluemoon-175

Vampirekagomejc

Darkluvaah 3

Kattylin

Raspberrysorbet: hey! Lol, have fun whacking everyone! The funniest review as always.

Emmyjenny: oh, yeah, your review definitely helped and gave me tones of ideas. Thanks so much!

Dee69

RandomReader

AnimeAngel4Ever: Thanks, I was afraid this sequel would crash and burn.

Kagome Lady of Darkness


	3. Notes & Flowers

1**A Husband & A Father**

_Notes and Flowers_

Kagome trembled as she held a crying Rin in her lap. The twins sat, unusually silent as their

mother rocked their older sister back and forth in the confines of their car.

"Shh. Daddy's going to be just fine," Kagome said, also trying to convince herself of her own

words.

The ten-year-old stopped crying and looked into her mother's face. "I'm not worried about dad."

"Oh?"

"It's Shippo! I called him a girl! He's going to die knowing the last thing I ever told him was

that he was a girl!" Rin commenced back into her sobbing with a fresh batch of tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He plucked out the bloody knife that was embedded into his pillow and let out an exhausted

breath. The alleged blood was only catsup.

_Apparently our intruder has a sick sense of humor._

Picking up the note that had also been left on his pillow, he read it and then crumpled it into a

ball.

_Like hell anyone is going to lay a hand on my family!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell rang as Kagome swept up the last of the glass shards that littered the kitchen floor.

"Go it," Sesshomaru called as he jogged to the door. "What are you doing here?" she heard her

husband say in angered disbelief.

Sighing she heard Inuyasha's shrill and raucous voice enter their house. Setting her dustpan and

broom aside,

Kagome carefully made her way through the hallway that looked like World War Three had just

occurred in.

"Geez! Did you guys have a really big fight also?" Inuyasha pushed his way though the front

door that Sesshomaru tried to close in his face. Looking at Kagome, Inuyasha shrugged and set

his duffel bag down on the floor. "I got kicked out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He can't stay here!" Kagome said as she and her husband argued in hushed tones in their

kitchen.

"And what? Let him drink himself away in some seedy bar?"

"Aww," she pinched Sesshomaru's cheek and he swatted her hand away, "I didn't know you

cared about him!" his wife cooed in a sickeningly sweet tone that she only reserved for babies.

"I just don't want him making a fool of himself."

"Aww, the Ice Man's heart is defrosting!"

Sesshomaru glared at her as he left the kitchen to go and retrieve his half-brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hefting the last of the wedding planner books off the coffee table, Kagome placed Inuyasha's

duffel bag on top of it.

"Why don't you just hire a wedding planner?"

"What? And take the joy out of planning every minute detail for my wedding away from me!

Never!" Inuyasha shrugged and grumbled something about stupid girls as Kagome handed him a

blanket. "I'm sorry if there's glass on the couch, I've been cleaning it up all night so the twins

won't step on it." Kagome rambled on to herself as she turned to leave the family living room

that Inuyasha was going to sleep in for the night.

A hand shot out and tightly grabbed her wrist. Squeaking in dismay Kagome glared at Inuyasha

as he put his arms around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome tried to wiggle herself out of his hold, but that only

made him pull her more towards him. She did not like where this was leading!

"Kagome, it's time we're serious about this and get the truth out." She stopped moving,

confused by what her brother-in-law was saying. "We both live in unhappy marriages, and we

were so great together in high school..."

"Inuyasha this isn't high school anymore! We're grown adults! And this needs to stop between

us because I am happily married!"

"Don't you see," he pleaded with her, "he's just pulling the wool over your eyes."

"No he is..." she was cut off as Inuyasha roughly seized her lips with his.

He kissed her more passionately than he had ever remembered kissing his wife. "I love you," he

whispered into her ear as a shadow from the doorway fell upon them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. _This ought to cheer her up_, he thought as he looked at the roses

he had handpicked for her from their little garden.

He cursed silently as a thorn pricked his skin and drew tinny droplets of blood.

Ready to walk upstairs for bed he heard heated words coming from the living room. Worried

that his brother was about to do something rash, Sesshomaru instead headed for the family

living room.

He could clearly hear their words now with his sensitive hearing.

"Inuyasha this isn't highschool anymore! We're grown adults! This needs to stop between us

because I am happily married!"

"Don't you see he's just pulling the wool over your eyes?"

"No he is..."

Sesshomaru walked through the doorway of the living room just in time to see his half-brother

passionately kiss his wife. "I love you," he heard Inuyasha mutter.

His grip tightened on the roses as dozens of thorns embedded themselves into the palm of his

hand.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of herself and turned around to leave. "Sesshomaru," she

gasped in a strangled whisper upon seeing him staring at her.

A look of defeat and despair crossed her husband's face that Kagome had never seen before, nor

did she ever want to see it again.

A bouquet of roses fell from his hand and she frowned at the blood that oozed from the palm of

his hand.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow-motion to her as she finally snapped back to reality,

wondering how much her husband had seen.

Suddenly Sesshomaru turned and walked away, trampling the flowers he had dropped in his

wake. She started to run after him, but was stopped as a hand yet again grabbed her wrist.

Careening around to face Inuyasha, Kagome balled up her fist, swung her arm back to get

momentum, and squarely punched Inuyasha in the nose. He released her arm with an

angered curse and fumbled blindly around the room in pain.

Wasting no time or sympathy, she resumed her mad dash to get to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!"

running out of the livingroom Kagome caught him unlocking the battered front door. "No! It

isn't what you think!"

He now had the front door open.

She madly sprinted down their long hallway. Pausing, Sesshomaru turned to face her just as she

ran into him. Babbling madly Kagome hugged him fiercely and held onto him like he was her

last lifeline as she sobbed into his chest.

He did not bother to hug her back.

Glancing over her head he saw Inuyasha emerge into the hallway, blood streaming down his

half-brother's face. Sesshomaru glared, not knowing what else to do as his wife was still

hung onto him and sobbed about how much she loved him.

Peering up she gazed into his sad golden eyes as he lightly pecked her on the forehead. Then he

turned, walking from his wife's embrace and into the chilly night air as he slammed the front

door in Kagome's face.

**Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter a lot. Well, I've got some ideas of where to go from this… but not many. If anyone has any spectacular ideas or suggestions please review and tell me, I need help!**

Darkluvaah 3: thanks a lot!

Shimashi: thanks, I was worried that people might not be able to make the connection between my first story and this sequel.

Helikesytheymikey!: yeah, that is really weird. Lol. You can't be serious, you've never seen Kouga! eyes pop out of head oh yeas, Inuyasha and Kikyo are married, marked, the whole shebang. (sorry if I didn't make that clear!)

Hitotoki No Shukun: Thank you so much! I don't think anyone has told me I'm a great writer before! You're so incredibly nice!

blushes You guys just spoil me rotten!


End file.
